


My Crazy Stalker

by KyKitty3



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Shy!Grimmjow, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyKitty3/pseuds/KyKitty3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now my apartment was littered with love notes, flowers, and empty boxes of chocolate. Hey! Don't judge me! So yeah, maybe I did eat the candy. But come on.. it was chocolate. I figured by the way my stalker said they loved me all the time, that they weren't going to kill me with poisoned candy. Were they..? - GrimmIchi - Ichigo has a little problem. He's being stalked. But by who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Crazy Stalker

I groaned as I sat down next to Shinji, who was drinking a cup of cinnamon coffee. We were at a coffee-house downtown that Shinji insisted that we go to after school. I think it was just because he wanted to use their WiFi. Stupid.

" Aw come on Ichigo, what do you have against coffee?" He pouted.

" Everything. It's gross. How do you drink that shit?"

" It's amazing that's why!" I rolled my eyes. Amazing my ass. I don't know how anyone could like coffee. I just don't see it.

" Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." He smiled and did a little happy dance in his chair.

" Yay! I win!" Again, I just rolled my eyes. It was no use trying to argue with Shinji. He's like the most irrational person I have ever met. " So Ichigo... how's your stalker?"

I groaned again. Yeah that's right. I had a stalker. And it's not just a regular stalker like it usually , no. Heavens forbid I get a normal stalker. Usually its some stupid ex or someone you had a one night stand with. Or maybe someone you talked to a few times or went to school with. Normally its someone you know at least a little bit. This wasn't the case with me. I have never seen my stalker, let alone talked to him/her. I have no idea who it is. At first when I got a letter brought to me from my apartment manager, I thought it was just some innocent little crush that someone had on me. I actually thought it was kind of cute. But then it started to happen a lot. Cards, flowers, chocolate. Day after day after day they came. Its been happening for at least 5 months now. My stalker would leave me white rose's (My favorite) and chocolates that had the yummy pink filling (Also my favorite). He/she also wrote me love notes all the time. Sometimes it would be sweet poems or sometimes they'd just say how much they loved me and told me how good I looked that day. It kind of creeped me out, knowing I was getting followed and didn't know who it was. I'd look around sometime's, hoping to see someone following me, but I never caught anyone. This person was like some kind of shadow. It also kind of scared me because those gifts didn't come from my apartment manager anymore, they were left at my door. My stalker knew exactly were I lived and which apartment. They could just break into my apartment anytime if they wanted to. At the bottom of every note they left me it was signed, xxx. I didn't even have a name or their gender! You can't tell me that that's not creepy as hell.

Now my apartment was littered with love notes, flowers, and empty boxes of chocolate. Hey! Don't judge me! So yeah, maybe I did eat the candy. But come on.. it was chocolate. I figured by the way my stalker said they loved me all the time, that they weren't going to kill me with poisoned candy. Were they..? And for some reason Shinji found it hilarious, me getting stalked. What a friend he is.

" Shut up, Shinji. It's not funny. There's someone stalking me!"

" Aw come on, Ichi. It's not like they've tried to hurt you or anything. I think it's kinda sweet."

" Stalking someone is sweet? Yeah, I don't think so. I think the word you're looking for is CREEPY!"

" But they might be hot.."

"..."

It happened again. I don't know why I even bother being surprised anymore.  
I had just got home from the coffee shop and stopped to look at the bright blue envelope that was taped to my door. On the front was my name written in neat handwriting. Ichigo. I sighed and opened my door. I threw my school bag on the couch and sat down to read the letter.

Ichigo,

You look nice today. Like everyday. I saw you at the coffee shop with your friend, talking. I wish I could talk to you too. I love you.

Love,

xxx

What am I going to do? This really is creepy. How long is this going to happen, what if it never stops? I just don't understand why my stalker couldn't just walk up to me like a normal person and ask me out if they really liked me this much. Loved me this much. Was he just shy? Unattractive? Didn't think I'd like them? Or was my stalker really that much of a psycho with mental issues?

I hope it's not the last one. I really hope it's not.


	2. Running into my stalker, Wait... I what!?

Chapter 2: Running into my stalker, Wait... I what!?

Ok, so here I was, sitting at the library trying to do homework. But the thing is, I can't concentrate. And you know why? I felt like I was being watched and I'm pretty sure it was my stalker. I tried looking around discretely so my stalker wouldn't know I knew they were here, but I didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Grr. This was driving me crazy! This wasn't the first time this week that I've felt someone watching me. Walking home from school, hanging out with my friends, going out to eat, even at the movies. Does my stalker not have a life or something? Normally I wouldn't have noticed before. But now it's different. I'm actually trying to pay attention to the weird feeling of being watched, and I didn't like it. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I honestly don't get why some people have to stalk other people. If I wanted to talk to someone, I'd just do it! That's what normal people do. It's not really that hard to say hi to someone. 'Sigh'. I just don't understand.

I had watched a documentary before of some guy stalking this women, and claims that he loved her. But then you know what he did? When they met, she found out that he was her stalker then tried to call the police, he killed her. Yep, that's right. The very person he claimed to 'love', he killed in a heart beat. How fucked up is that? Is that going to happen to me? Is my stalker going to love me too much and end up killing me? If I knew who it was maybe I could just get a restraining order or something... Why does life hate me so much?

I shook my head and stood up from my chair, gathered up my stuff and shoving it in my book bag. I might as well go home, seeing as how I'm not going to get any work done anyway. I don't know how much more of this I can take. It really is driving me crazy. I can't take the feeling of being watched 24/7. I know Shinji thinks it's just a harmless crush, but I'm not sure about that. What if it turns more than that? I already think my stalker is a little to obsessed with me..

" Ouh!" I let out a squeak (Manly, of course) as I collided with a hard, muscular object. Mm.. that smelled like a flower shop and rain. I dropped my book bag on the ground and papers spilled out of it. I immediately bent down to pick them up.

" I'm so sorry... Ichigo." I heard a beautiful, sexy, male voice say to me. " Ichigo.. AAH!" The voice let out a started half scream and ran. Yeah, ran. The person who just bumped into me suddenly booked ass out of the library like it was on fire. What the fuck was that? Whats his problem? I don't understand why he..

Wait.

Ichigo. He said my name. I know for sure I have no idea who he is. I'd remember a sexy voice like that. How did he know my name? And why did he run away like a little school girl who had just been talked to by her crush for the first time. Crush..

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Did I... did I just run into my stalker? Oh, fuck. I did, didn't I? That why he knew my name even though I didn't know him. It had to be my stalker. I just know it. I'm so stupid! I had actually run into my stalker and I didn't even know it, and I didn't even try to look at the person. I just stared at the ground and picked up my stuff, without so much as a glance in his direction.

Well my stalker defiantly knew it was me, if I couldn't tell by the shocked way he said my name, I could definitely tell by the way he ran away when he realized that he basically (Indirectly though), told me he was my stalker. I mean, come on. What would you think if someone who you didn't even know, knew you? Wouldn't that make you suspicious? Well, it defiantly made me suspicious. And I knew I was right.

I had run right into my stalker.

Oh, geez. He smelled amazing. Like a garden after a storm. And his voice.. I shivered. It was so beautiful and seductive sounding.

' But what if he's hot...' Shinji's voice came back to me. Stupid Shinji. Who cares if he's hot! He's a creepy stalker! Though.. is he? His smell and voice was amazing, so was the rest of him amazing as well?

Wait, no! What the hell am I thinking! I can't think of my stalker like that! Whats wrong with me? Running into my stalker, having him right there, has now made me curious to know about him. Now the only thing I know about my stalker is that is a guy. Possibly a hot, sexy guy... No! Stop thinking that, Ichigo!

Well, anyway. Like I was saying. I'm determined to find out who my stalker is, and why he doesn't have the god damn balls to just say hi to me. That pussy.

So, it's later that night and I'm trying to make a list of things I could do to try to find out who my stalker is. This is what I have so far:

1: Go back to the library and see if anyone saw him.

2: Going around and smelling people (Don't judge, I'm trying here).

3: Set up cameras by my apartment door.

That's all I got so far, not really much but it will have to work.

Well, if I tried number 1, would anyone really would have noticed him? I mean, if I was stalking someone I'd try to not be seen. I'd probably wear something that would make sure that people wouldn't be able to see my face. That could have been what he did. That's what any smart stalker would do anyway. But then again, a smart stalker wouldn't accidentally run into the person he was stalking.

And number 2 ... I don't even know why I put that. That's a stupid idea. I can't just walk up to random people and smell them! Could I? No! No, I can't. People will think I'm on drugs or something. People already think I'm weird enough with my orange hair and all.

It seemed that option 3 was my best bet. It wouldn't be that hard really. All I'd have to do is buy some cameras and put them outside my door and hope that I'll catch him putting love notes on my door. It shouldn't really be that hard to find out who my stalker is.

You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat? Yeah, I hope that's not true. If it is, then I just might be sending myself to an early grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! Chapter 2's done! Mm.. I wonder if Ichigo will find his stalker. I didn't put one solution on the list that's far easier to find out who his stalker is. Ha-ha Ichigo's obviously didn't come to that conclusion. Can you guess what might be the easiest way to find him? Hint: It has to do with them running into each other...
> 
> * Review!*


	3. Grimmjow

Chapter 3: Grimmjow

*Grimmjow's pov*

" Uhhg!" I groaned and face planted the table in front of me, almost getting a face full of my cheeseburger.

" Dude, you gonna eat that or what?" I lifted my head off the table to give Nnoitra a death stare. He sat down across the booth from from me with his own food. " What crawled up your ass an' died? Did you finally see ur' Lil Berry getting it on with some dude?"

" Shut up Nnoi. My Ichigo's not some kind of whore!" I growled. How dare he insult my strawberry like that!

" Geez Grimm calm down. Put the kitty cat claws away, I was just askin'." He rolled his eyes and shoved a handful of french fries in his mouth.

" Whatever."

" So why you gotta stick up your ass today?"

" I ran into Ichigo at the library."

" So what?" He snorted, " You act like your surprised. You are stalking him after all."

" I'm not stalking him! I just like... watching him. But that's not the point here. I ran into him! I legit ran into him! And I called him by his name! I'm so fucking stupid! He's going to know it was me and I ran from him."

" Hhahahah! You ran from him like some pussy? Your right, you are stupid. Why don't you just talk to him?"

" You know why..." Ichigo wouldn't want to be with me. I'm shy, self conscious, and maybe a little obsessed with him. Just a little bit. Maybe.

" Dude you need to do something. You can't just stalk em' the rest of your life. You either gotta grow some balls and talk to him or just leave em' alone. Your only hurtin' yourself by loving someone you've never talked to before."

" But I love him..." Nnoitra was right. I had never talked to Ichigo in my life but I still love him. I wish he knew but I just couldn't tell him. I was to afraid of the rejection.

" Yeah, yeah. I know you do. But whats better? Keep stalking em' and getting your heart broken when he gets a boyfriend or manning up and telling him you like him and having a 50/50 shot at him liking you back?"

" I don't know. Why would he like me back? What would I say to him anyway? ' Hey, my names Grimmjow and I'm the one that's been stalking you!' Yeah, I don't think he'd like that very much." I said sarcastically.

" Well I don't know what to tell ya then. Mm.. maybe I'll just do it myself. After all he is pretty cute. I've seen all those creepy pictures you've taken of em'." He ginned at me evilly.

" Huh? Do what by yourself?"

" Do him of course, haha. If you're not gonna do anything with em' then I might as well. Can't let a hot piece of ass like that not be fucked. I wonder if he's still a virgin, do you? Mmm yeah, I bet he's got a nice tight little ass. He's just begging to be pounded into the mattress like a little whore.."

" Stop it! Don't say that about him!" I blushed. Oh no, did my pants get tighter? Oh god they did. Hearing Ichigo's ass being talked about like that... turned me on. I wonder if he is a virgin? He would be tight if he was... and hot. I bit my lip. This was not helping my problem...

" Eh? Why should I? You getting a hard on over there? Oh my god you are, aren't you? Hah. What could do for him anyway? Your still a little virgin arent'cha?"

" Well I just.. I know I'm a virgin too but I only want Ichigo..."

" I can't believe your 19 and still a virgin. Your waiting for someone who doesn't even know you exist."

" I don't care. It's pointless to have sex with someone you don't love. And I only love Ichigo. He's the only one I want like that."

" Dude your whipped without even being in a relationship."

" No I'm not!"

" Yeah, you keep on thinking that. Why don't you just invite him to the party on Saturday?

" What part of I've never talked to him don't you understand?"

" Come on Grimm. I know you like to leave em' creepy little love notes, I've seen you write them before. Just ask em' in one of those notes. You could see em' there and even talk to him. He's not gonna know its you or anything. He doesn't know your name or what you look like."

" I don't know.."

Should I invite Ichigo? It's true that he doesn't know my name or what I look like but still. I could get to talk to him without him knowing I'm the one stalking him. 'Sigh' I don't know what to do. I want to be close to Ichigo but I'm afraid of rejection. I'm afraid that he'll hate me or be afraid of me for stalking him.. I mean watching him. I don't know which one I'd rather have. Him hating me or him being afraid of me.

I know that this can't go on forever. I'll have to decide whether or not to let him know that I love him. Or will I have to give up on my love for Ichigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aw Grimmjow's a little virgin! Haha. He's going to be really, really, REALLY OOC in this, so I hope you don't hate me for it. But I think a shy, obsessive. self conscious Grimmjow is sooo adorable. Even though we all know that sexy bastard has nothing to be self conscious about. Mm.. seeing as how he's a shy little virgin in this story, should I make Ichigo Seme? Or will Ichigo have to teach virgin Grimmjow how to be Seme? Lol. I think the last one would be hilarious to read though.
> 
> Also I know that the chapters are short. I'm not good at writing long things so there's probably going to be a billion short chapters instead of a few really long chapters. But I'm good with that. I hope you guys are too.
> 
> *Review*


	4. Party Invitation?

( Ichigo's pov)

You've got to be kidding me!

How did it not work!

" Grr!" I growled and threw the video tape against the wall. It didn't work! What the fuck! How the hell didn't I catch him!

I had decided that the best way to catch my stalker was to put up video cameras and try to see what he looked like. But it didn't fucking work! He was still wearing the stupid black hoodie and the hood was covering his face. The smart little bastard...!

What the hell was I suppose to do know? I was sure that it was going to work. I didn't know what else to do. How the hell was I suppose to catch someone if I didn't even know what they looked like?I sighed. I guess I'll have to figure out another way.

I opened my door to go down to get my mail and saw something on my door. It was the customary blue envelope from Mr. Stalker. I took it off the door and went back inside, mail forgotten. I opened the envelope and an orange paper fell out. Orange. Haha..

I opened it and started to read.

Ichigo,

Well.. I don't know if you'd really say yes to this but, my friend is having a party and I thought that I might ask you on the off-chance that you'd say yes. Its ok if you don't want to go. It would be nice to see you up closer... Does that sound creepy? That's probably a stupid question. You probably already think I'm creepy... Yeah well anyway, I'd like for you to come, only if you want to that is! It's at 9 o'clock tonight at 5055 Desert road.

Love,

xxx

A party? My stalker actually invited me to a party? What the fuck? Should I go or should I just decline the offer? I mean, I did want to find out who my stalker is.. but then what? I haven't given much thought to what I would do when (or if) I found him. Should I get some kind of restraining order or something? Maybe just tell him to stay the fuck away from me? Yeah, the latter was most likely. I wasn't really sure. It made me a little anxious just thinking about it. On one hand I could go to the party and maybe find out who my stalker is if I could find him. On the other hand, I could just not go and just remain ignorant about the whole thing. Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?..

Yeah, that's a bunch of bullshit. Ignorance is bliss? What the hell am I thinking? Ignorance is maddening. I can't just not know. I had to know. It will drive me crazy to know that I had a chance to find out who my stalker was and didn't take it.

Maybe I will go to the party...

Ring! Ring!

I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

" Hello?" I said.

" Ichigo! Whats up? I'm soooo bored!" Shinji.

" Nothing much, well except..."

" Except what?"

" Well I got a party invitation.."

" A party invitation!? Well why did you just say so! I'm dyeing for something to do. Lets go! Mmm.. what should I wear? What are you going to wear? Oooh..!"

" Woah, woah! Shinji take a breath! Let me finish goddammit!"

" Fine.." He sighed.

" I got a party invitation but its from my stalker.."

" Your stalker invited you to a party?" He asked, surprised.

" Yeah. I'm not sure if I should go or not. I want to find out who he is but.. I dont know. Should I go?"

" Well if I was you I would go. I mean what if you dont get another chance like this?"

" What if I cant find him? Its not like hes just going to walk up to me and tell me hes my stalker. It could just be a waste of time."

" Maybe, maybe not. You might as well try at least. I'll come with you."

" Well... ok." I sighed," I guess it wouldnt hurt.."

" Yay! Party time!"

Yeah, party time...

" AHH! NO! I'M NOT WEARING THAT, YOU PERV! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as Shinji chased me around the house trying to get me into some outfit for the party.

He wanted me to wear some tight ass leather pants, a fish net tank top, black knee-high boots, and a black studded belt. He was wearing something similar but instead of leather pants, he was wearing little leather shorts.

He's crazy if he thinks I'm wearing that!

" COME ON ICHIGO! STOP RUNNING! YOUR ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!" He shouted, jumping over the couch to try and tackle me.

" No way in hell!" I said, circling around the kitchen table so that it was between us.

" Stop playing hard to get! literally! If you don't get dressed were going to be late!"

" I'm not wearing that!"

" Why not!?"

" Because there's no reason to! Why cant I wear what I usually do! I'm not trying to impress anyone!"

" But your stalker will love it! He'll practically drool over you!"

" No!" I screeched, " I don't want him to like it! He already stalks me, what if he decides to rape me! Is that what you want? For me to get raped? Your going to get a guilty conscience when that outfit gets me molested!"

" Ichigooooo!" Shinji whined.

" No! Nothing you say or do will get me to wear that.. that.. hooker outfit!"

" I'll get you chocolate for a whole month." He bribed.

I pause. " Chocolate?"

" Yeah." He smiled evilly," I'll get you however much chocolate you want for a month. I know how much you love your chocolate.."

" Mmm.. damn my love for chocolate. Fine I'll wear it!" I huffed. When it came to chocolate, I didn't stand a chance.

" Yay! Now hurry up! We're going to be late!" He said. He threw the cloths into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom. It took me 20 fucking minutes to get those damn pants on! And I couldn't even wear underwear with them!

" Ok," I said as I walked out of the bathroom in the horrid hooker cloths," I'm ready. What size pants are these anyway! There crushing my privet area!"

" Suck it up! You can take them off when we get back. Lets go!" Shinji said excitedly, pulling me out of the house.

It took us a half an hour to find the house due to Shinji's sucky navigation skills, but when we did find it, there was no doubt we were in the right place.

The house was a fucking mansion! It was so loud and colored strobe lights flashed through the windows. The music was so loud I was sure the ground was shaking. I rolled my eyes as I saw some drunk people already laying in the yard. It was only 10 o'clock and the party was at nine! How did they get pass out drunk in only an hour?

" Oohh! Looks awesome Ichi! Come on, come on! Lets party!" Shinji ginned and got out of the car. I was for sure going to have to probably carry Shinji's drunk ass home. I sighed and looked down at my 'hooker cloths' again.

Yep, I am so going to get molested tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mm, should Ichigo get molested? Haha, I wonder what Grimmjow will think of his outfit?
> 
> Well, sorry if there's any spelling errors. I'm the worlds most worst speller! I hoped you liked it!
> 
> * Review*


	5. Party

Chapter 5: Party

 

( Ichigo's pov)

I sighed as I looked at all the people dancing as I leaned against the wall. I shouldn't have come. I don't even like party's...  
It was stupid to come here. There was no way I was going to be able to find my stalker in this mess of people. I needed air.  
I fought my way through the crowd and found a door that let to a balcony. I hope no one was out there.

( Grimmjow's pov)

I sat anxiously by the bar. I didn't know if Ichigo was going to come or not. I mean, why would he? Coming to a party that your stalker invited you to? Yeah, it's unlikely. However, that didn't stop me from looking to the front door every minute to see if he had come.

I was about to give up and go to find Nnoitra when the door opened and Ichigo stepped in. He was with his blonde friend, Shinji, but that's not what I noticed first. The first thing I noticed were his clothes. Fuck me...

Was he trying to kill me with those tight clothes? Maybe he was hoping to find someone tonight... My heart tightened in my chest. I didn't want to see my Ichigo with someone else! I couldn't let that happen. I turned to find Ichigo looking bored. He looked around a bit before seeming to decide something. Ichigo disappeared in the crowd.

What should I do? I can't just go up and talk to him. Or can I? I wasn't sure I had the confidence to talk to him. But then again, he didn't know it was me...  
I jumped as a hand clapped me on the back." Dude stop bein' a pussy and just go talk to 'em."

" Nnoi... it's just hard..."

" Yeah, yeah. Low self-esteem and shit. But dude, if you don't go now you'll never know what could have been"

" I... I guess you right.

" Hell yeah I'm right. Now get the fuck out!" He said pushing me towards where Ichigo had left. " Go get'em lover boy!"  
I growled and glared at him.

He made a shooing with his hands and I rolled his eyes.

I slipped through the crowd looking for Ichigo. Where the fuck did he go? Did he leave already? Damn...

Ah! The doors to the balcony were slightly opened. Ichigo probably just didn't like be around this many people.

I walked to the door, reaching my hand out and turned the knob...

( Ichigo's pov)

I shivered as I walked outside, the chilly night air doing nothing for the little bit of clothing that I was wearing. I leaned against the guard rail and closed my eyes breathing in the night air.

Maybe I should just find Shinji and leave.

I was just about to leave when the one of balcony doors opened. Holy crap...

A guy stepped out onto the balcony and he was gorgeous!

He was tall with pale, fair skin and short, wild light blue hair. His eyes were a sort of teal blue. And damn did he have a nice body.  
" Uh... Hi." He said softly. I noticed he hadn't moved from the door.

" Hi. You can come out if you want."

He blushed. " O-ok." Oh Kami, he's so adorable. He walked through the door and closed it behind him before coming closer. Still a few feet away. " I don't bite." I teased.

" I-I'm sorry. I just... sorry." He stuttered, moving a little closer.

" It's fine. So, did you come out here to escape too? I'm not really one for a party."

" Umm yeah. Why did you... you know. Come if you don't like them.?"

" It's probably going to sound stupid." I said. I shook my head, looking up at the night sky.

" Nothing you could ever say would make me think your stupid." I turned around to look at him. I could tell he was serious.

" You don't even know me. I don't even know you."

" O-oh. Well my names Grimmjow."

I smiled. " Ok. Well my names Ichigo."

" Ok... Ichigo. So know that you know me, will you tell me why you came?"

" I guess. But it's going to sound weird."

" That's ok. I'm probably the definition of weird." He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair."

" You don't seem weird. How could someone as sweet and hot like you be weird?"

" Y-yyou think I'm hot?" Grimmjow started to blush even more.

" Haha. Yes. Hasn't anyone every told you that before?"

" No..." He whispered

" Mm, I find that hard to believe," I sighed," Well anyway I came because someone invited me."

" Who?"

" I don't know. See, I have this stalker and he invite me here for some reason. I know it's probably kinda creepy but my friend said I should go anyway. I guess I was kinda hoping to find out who it is."

Grimmjow was quiet for a moment. " If you did find him, what would you say?"

" Honestly, I have no idea. Part of me is just curious as to why he's stalking me.I don't think I'm that interesting. And on the other hand, I'm sorta of angry that he's such a coward that he can't even talk to me in person."

" Do you hate him?" Grimmjow asked hesitantly.

" I... no. I don't. I don't know why but no."

I turned around to face him, but I tripped on a floor board and fell right into Grimmjow.

" I-Ichigo! Are you ok?" I looked up to see his eyes wide in concern. His arms still around me.

" Yeah. Sorry I just tripped..." I trailed off. I frowned and leaned forward to smell him. Why does he smell familiar?

He smells like... Flowers...

I froze.

" Ichigo? W-whats wrong?"

" You!" I gasped. I pushed him away and he stumbled, a look of hurt crossed his face.

" W-what?"

" Your smell! You smell like flowers! You're the one from the library that bumped into me! Your my fucking stalker!"

His face paled. " I-Ichigo... I'm... I'm sorry! Please I-I so sorry!"

" You fucker! You came out here, acting like you so innocent! How stupid do you take me for!"

" No! No! I don't think your stupid! I'm sorry, Ichigo! I just wanted to talk to you. Oh God, please don't hate me! I'll do anything you want!" He whimpered. I could see tears starting to form in his eyes. " Please..."

" Anything I want..."

" Yes! Anything I swear!"

" I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FREAK!" I screamed. " JUST GO AWAY! STOP STALKING ME YOU CREEPY LITTLE PERVERT! YOU KNOW WHAT! ITS PROBABLY A GOOD THING THAT YOU NEVER REALLY TALKED TO ME BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE LAUGHED IN YOUR FACE! GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE WHO'LL ACTUALLY WANT YOU!"

I turned and walked to the door, Slamming it behind me.

The last thing I saw was Grimmjow on his knees, face in his hands as he broke down.

I marched through the crowd. In search of Shinji. I found him making out with a tall guy with long hair and an eye patch.

" Shinji let's go. I'm leaving!" I grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him away.

" What? Ichigo wait. What the fuck is your probably?"

" I'll tell you later. Are you coming or not? I'm leaving with or without you!"

" I'll take 'im home." Shinji's make out partner said.

" Fine." I left.

I got to the car and slammed the door shut. " Fuck!" I growled. Leaned my head against the steering wheel. I could feel tears in my eyes. " Fuck..."  
The worst part was, I didn't know if the tears were from anger or regret...

* Review *


	6. Guilt

Chapter 6: Guilt

( Ichigo's pov)

" Why do I feel so guilty?" I whispered. Last week had been when it happened. When I had finally found out who my stalker was. I should have been happy or at least satisfied now that I know. But I wasn't.

" Well from what you told me you said, I'd be worried if you weren't feeling a little guilty." Shinji commented. We were in my apartment, my head in Shinji's lap as he played with my hair.

" I know but... I didn't mean to say those horrible things. I was angry and I didn't know what to do."

" I know. If the person I was stalking/loved said those things to me I would feel like dying."

" Gee thanks."

" I'm just saying. Can I ask you a question?"

" I guess..."

" What do you feel for Grimmjow?"

" W-what? I don't.." I stuttered. I didn't have feelings for Grimmjow. Did I?

" Don't try to lie to me Ichigo," Shinji gave my hair a quick yank, " You even told me you didn't mean those things."

" Yeah but... I don't know. I really don't know what I feel. I'm such a fucking idiot."

" Alright, enough of that." Shinji stood up abruptly and almost knocked me on the floor.

" Hey!"

" Get your ass up and go get dressed."

" But I am dressed!"

" Not for going out you aren't." He eyed my pajamas with little sheep on them.

" Going out? Who said anything about going out? I don't want to leave."

" Well to bad! You're coming with me and were going out. I'm not going to let you sit and wallow in your self pity! Now go!"

I went.

( Grimmjow's pov)

It hurts so much.

I whimpered and buried myself further under my blankets.

I haven't left my room in a week. I only really get up to go to the bathroom. My sister brings me food because I can't even get out of bed most days.

Who even said that it's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all, are fucking stupid.

It hurts so bad and I feel my heart aching. Literally aching. It feels like there's a weight on my chest that's crushing my heart. I can't breath sometimes. I've had panic attacks before, but it hadn't happened in years till Ichigo...

Knock. Knock.

" Grimmjow, can I come in?" Nnoitra said. When I didn't say anything he walked in anyway. There was a dip in the bed as he sat down. " Grimm ya can't keep staying in bed all day. It's not healthy."

" I don't care." I whispered.

" Yeah well, you're my best friend an' I care."

" It hurts..."

" I know..." Nnoitra said softly. He reached out and put his hand on my back and I broke down. Tears poured down my face and I started shaking.

" W-why would say those things to m-me?! Oh, kami it hurts so bad! H-he hates me!" I could feel another panic attack coming on. Nnoitra could too and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest as he held and ran his hand soothingly through my hair.

" Because he's an idiot."

" Nnoi..." I looked up at him and a pair of lips met mine.

He kissed me.

I froze. Why was Nnoitra kissing me? Friends don't kiss each other. What the hell is happening?!

I just let him kiss me for a minute till I felt his tongue touch my lips. I pushed him away, my hands on his chest, and looked at him.

" W-what... why did you do that." I whispered confused. He just shrugged and pulled away from me and got out of the bed.

" No reason. Just forget about it."

" Nnoitra..."

" I said forget about it alright!" He yelled.

I swallowed and nodded my head. " Ok."

" Good. Now get dressed. Were going out for awhile."

He turned and left without looking at me once.

( Ichigo's pov)

I sighed as I played with the food on my plate. Apparently when Shinji meant 'go out', he meant to some diner. I wasn't hungry, but Shinji certainly was. I bet that's the reason he dragged me out of the apartment. Selfish baka.

I didn't even want to come out in the first place let alone...

I came out of musings when I saw a flash of blue on the other side of the diner. Oh, no. Grimmjow...

It was him. He was with a tall guy wearing an eye patch and they had just sat down.

Grimmjow looked tired. His hair a mess, clothes slightly rumpled, and dark circles under his eyes. I knew it was all my fault...

The tall guy reached over and tucked a piece of Grimmjow's hair behind his ear. I frowned. Who was that guy? And why was he touching Grimmjow?

" Ichigo!" I jumped at the sound of my name. I looked back to Shinji.

" What?"

" You didn't hear what I said did you?"

" Uh, no."

" What are you staring at?"

" Grimmjow's here!" I whispered. I reached over and turned his head in there direction. His eyes widened.

" Shit..."

" Who the fuck is he with," I sent a glare in their direction," He's being very affectionate..." The tall guy had passed Grimmjow a fork and 'accidentally' brushed their fingers together. Bastard.

" Mm, I think that's the guy I made out with at the party."

" Well, why the fuck is he all over Grimmjow?"

" He's hardly all over him," Shinji rolled his eyes and then turned to me with a devilish smile," Maybe their on a date."

I growled.

" You look jealous, Ichigo."

" I just...can we just leave?"

" Ok I just have to..." I was out of my seat before he finished. I walked out of the diner without a second glance at Grimmjow.

I waited in the car for about 5 minutes before Shinji came out.

" Geez, Ichigo. Could you have ran out of there fast enough?"

" Actually, yes. But Shinji... I was jealous. I know I shouldn't have been because you know, I was a giant asshole to him."

" You were. Ichigo, do you want to have a relationship with Grimmjow? Because if you do then you need to quit wining and do something about it."

" I-I do. I would have never thought I would fall for my stalker..."

( Nnoitra's pov)

" Mm, it all looks so good. Maybe I was more hungry then I thought..." Grimmjow said as he looked through the menu.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something orange. Ichigo.

He was glaring at us, looking slightly jealous. A smirk made its way onto my lips.

I reached over and tucked a piece of Grimmjow's soft, blue hair behind his ear.

Grimmjow looked up at me and smiled gently. " What was that for?"

I gave him a little smile. " Nothing. Nothing at all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review *


	7. Apologies & Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I was going to write more, but I decided to wait and put it on the next chapter. I'll update soon though!

Chapter 7: Apologies & Flowers  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Grimmjow's pov)

I hummed softly to myself as I trimmed the thorns of a bunch of roses. I worked at a flower shop and I loved it. Flowers were so beautiful and working with them just made me feel at peace. They took my mind off of everything. Which I really needed right now.

Ichigo...

Damn.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. My heart still aches so much if I hear his name or think of him. Will I ever get over him? Or will it hurt forever? I don't know anymore.

I'm also confused about Nnoitra. He's been really affectionate lately. He's never done that before. It's really confusing. I don't know if he's just trying to make me feel better or if he likes me. Like likes me. Nnoitra's my best friend, so I've never thought about him like that and I didn't think he thought about me that way.

He avoids the subject when I try to bring it up, so I don't know. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do if Nnoitra likes me. Honestly I never thought about someone in a romantic way except Ichigo...

Did I like Nnoitra? I mean, he's my best friend, I like hanging out with him, he can be nice when he wants to, and he has always been there for me. But do I like him romantically? And if I did, what about Ichigo?

I groaned and layed my head on the counter in front of me. I was thinking too much. I could feel a headache coming on.

" Grimmjow?"

" Uh, yes sir?"

I looked up to see my boss walking over to me with a vase full of beautiful flowers.

" These are for you." He set them down on the counter.

" For...me?"

" Yeah. Some kid called and asked if you worked here. I said yes then an hour later he dropped these of for you."

" W-who?

" I don't know he didn't say his name. He had bright orange hair though. He left a note too." He handed me a piece of paper.

I stared for a minute before taking it.

" Thanks." I murmured.

" You're welcome." He said as he walked away.

When I was alone again I unfolded the note with shaky hands...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Grimmjow,

I am so sorry.

When I went to that party I wanted to find out who was stalking me. I didn't know why or what I would say to him once I found him. Then it turned out to be you.

We were talking and I was actually enjoying it. When I first saw you I though you were beautiful. You were even more beautiful when you smiled at me.

Then I tripped and you caught me. It felt good, being in your arms. Till I smelled you.

I realized it was you then.

I remembered the distinct smell of flowers on you when you bumped into me at the library. And I... I panicked. I didn't know what to say or do so I yelled at you. I said such horrible things to you and I hurt you.

But I want you to know, no, I need you to know, that I didn't mean the things I said. I would do that night over again if I could.

Grimmjow... I want you so much.

I know my ignorance might have made me lose my chance with you, but I'll do anything to get a second chance.

I don't deserve it, but I can't stop wanting it.

I wrote my phone number at the bottom of this note. If it's not too late, please call me.

If it is too late, then I just want you to know how sorry I am and that you're the best thing that I never had.

Love,

Ichigo  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked over at the flowers, stroking their soft petals. Some people didn't know that flowers had meanings, but Ichigo obviously did.

Purple Hyacinth's ; I'm sorry/forgive me.

Pink Camellia's ; longing for you.

Yellow Tulip's ; there's sunshine in your smile.

Calla Lilly's ; beauty.

Red Carnation ; my heart aches for you.

And the last flower...

Primrose ; I can't live without you.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hand clutched the note. The ink smeared on the tear stained paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Review*


End file.
